heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bongo Comics
| headquarters = Santa Monica, California | distribution = | keypeople = Nathan Kane, creative director Matt Groening, publisher | publications = Comics | topics = | genre = | imprints = | revenue = | numemployees = | nasdaq = | url = Bongo Comics Group }} Bongo Comics Group is a comic book publishing company founded in 1993 by Steve and Cindy Vance, Bill Morrison, and Simpsons and Futurama creator Matt Groening. It publishes comics related to the animated television series The Simpsons and Futurama, as well as providing distribution services for the SpongeBob SquarePants comic; along with original material. It was named after Bongo, a rabbit character in Groening's comic strip Life in Hell. Bongo has, at some time in its history, printed Simpsons Comics, Simpsons Comics and Stories, Futurama Comics, Krusty Comics, Lisa Comics, Bart Simpson, Bartman, Itchy & Scratchy Comics and Radioactive Man. Zongo Comics, also created by Groening, was Bongo Comics' counterpart geared towards older audiences. History Groening launched Bongo Comics Group in 1993, perceiving a lack of funny books in the comic book industry at the time: "I go into comic book stores and look at all the stuff, and, for the most part, it looks like fairly grim science-fiction and superhero stuff ... I guess I just thought there was room out there for funny comic books." The company launched four titles, the bi-monthly Simpsons Comics and Radioactive Man Vol. 1, and the thrice-annually Itchy & Scratchy Comics and Bartman. Groening hoped that the new company would revitalise the industry, and held discussions to publish cross-overs with characters from other publishing companies. The comics use original story-lines rather than simply adapt episodes of the television series, although in 2011 editor Bill Morrison explained that the stories "fit in with the continuity of the shows." The company launched Futurama Comics, based on the cartoon series of the same name in 2000. 2012 saw the company change their logo, and a new creative director was unveiled, with Nathan Kane promoted internally to replace the departing Bill Morrison. All series *''Simpsons Comics'' (1993–present) 209 Issues *''Bartman'' (1993-1995) 6 Issues *''Itchy & Scratchy Comics'' (1993-1994) 4 Issues *''Radioactive Man Vol. 1'' (1993-1994) 6 Issues *''Krusty Comics'' (1995) 3 Issues *''Bart Simpson's Treehouse of Horror'' (1995–present) 19 Issues *''Roswell, Little Green Man'' (1996-1999) 6 Issues *''Hopster's Tracks'' (1998) 2 Issues *''Bart Simpson'' (2000–present) 88 Issues *''Futurama Comics'' (2000–present) 69 Issues *''Radioactive Man Vol. 2'' (2000-2004) 9 Issues *''Futurama Simpsons Infinitely Secret Crossover Crisis'' (2002-2003) 2 Issues *''The Simpsons Futurama Crossover Crisis II'' (2005) 2 Issues *''Heroes Anonymous'' (2003-2004) 6 Issues *''Simpsons Classics'' (2004–2011) 30 Issues *''Simpsons Super Spectacular'' (2005–2012) 16 Issues *''The Simpsons Winter Wingding'' (2006–present) 8 Issues *''The Simpsons Summer Shindig'' (2007–present) 7 Issues *''Comic Book Guy: The Comic Book'' (2010) 5 Issues *''SpongeBob Comics'' (2011–present) 29 Issues (distribution, published by United Plankton Pictures) *''Sergio Aragonés Funnies'' (2011–2014) 12 Issues *''Simpsons Illustrated'' (2012–present) 9 Issues *''Simpsons One-Shot Wonders'' (2012–present) 7 Issues *''Mylo Xyloto'' (2012) 6 Issues Single issue publications *''Bongo Comics Group Spectacular'' (1993) *''The Official History of Bongo Comics'' (Fall 1993) *''Bartman and Radioactive Man #1'' (1994) *''Lisa Comics'' (April 1995) *''Bart Simpson's Joke Book'' (June 1995) *''Futurama Comics#1'' (July 2000) A 2000 San Diego Comic-Con variant of Futurama Comics #1. *''Radioactive Man #711'' (July 2007) Promotional comic available only at 7-Eleven. *''Futurama Returns'' (July 2007) A 2007 San Diego Comic-Con exclusive. *''Delivery-Boy Man'' (July 2010) A 2010 San Diego Comic-Con exclusive. *''The Simpsons Best Superhero Stories Ever! The Collector's Edition'' (July 2011) A San Diego Comic-Con exclusive. *''Ralph Wiggum Comics'' (February 2012) First issue of the One-Shot Wonder series. *''Bart Simpson's Pal, Milhouse'' (April 2012) Second issue of the One-Shot Wonder series. *''Li'l Homer Comics'' (August 2012) Third issue of the One-Shot Wonder series. *''Maggie'' (October 2012) Fourth issue of the One-Shot Wonder series. *''Professor Frink's Fantastic Science Fictions'' (February 2013) Fifth issue of the One-Shot Wonder series. *''The Malevolent Mr. Burns'' (June 2013) Sixth issue of the One-Shot Wonder series. *''Two One-Shot Wonders in One'' (July 2013) A 2013 San Diego Comic-Con exclusive. It contains The Malevolent Mr. Burns and Professor Frink's Fantastic Science Fictions. References External links * Bongo Comics Official Site * Guide to Bongo Comics at snpp.com Category:Bongo Comics Category:Comic book publishing companies of the United States Category:Companies established in 1993